Le ministre et le prisonnier
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ecrit pour l'échange sous le sapin. C'est dans la presse que le Ministre Shacklbolt avait appris l'arrestation de Charlie Weasley...Arrestation pour de fallacieux motifs, qui méritaient bien qu'il s'en mêle....


Titre : Le Ministre et le prisonnier

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : PG

Pairing : Charlie/Kingsley

Nombre de mots : 1893

* * *

**Le Ministre et le prisonnier**

Kingsley avait aimé son travail d'Auror. Il était fait pour l'investigation, fait pour le lent travail de recherche, fait pour resserrer la nasse autour de sa proie avec prudence, pour ne pas l'effaroucher et enfin, parfaitement entraîné à la course finale, au dernier coup de collier qui amenait les mécréants devant le Mangamot.

Cependant, il n'était pas homme à faire passer son plaisir avant son devoir. Il fallait un Ministre de la Magie et il semblait qu'il était le candidat possédant le plus grand nombre des qualités requises pour ce dur temps d'après-guerre.

Alors il serait Ministre de la Magie, et le jour où il mettrait la main sur quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour le poste, où le jour où la situation aurait suffisamment changée pour que les qualifications requises ne recoupent pas ses aptitudes, et bien ce jour-là il cèderait la place.

En attendant, Ministre, c'était vraiment un job pourri. Ses subordonnés étaient tous d'abominables bureaucrates, et n'auraient certainement pas appréciés qu'il leur passe un savon comme il le faisait auparavant à ses Aurors, la presse contestait la moindre de ses décisions, toutes les femmes, et quelques hommes, du Ministère cherchaient à le mettre dans leur lit et il avait tellement de boulot que sa consommation de potions énergisantes flirtait allégrement avec le dopage.

Et puis, il y eut l'affaire Weasley.

Il aurait bien voulu se tenir au courant de tous les dossiers qui passaient entre les mains des Aurors, mais ce n'était pas humainement faisable.

Il avait déjà bien assez à faire, entre les magouilles de ceux qui voulaient sa place alors que la logique simple n'aurait même pas voulu qu'on leur confie un balai, ceux qui voulaient profiter du désordre actuelle pour faire passer des lois qui auraient passé pour cruelles et vieux jeux au milieu du quatorzième siècle (Malefoy, Malefoy et encore Malefoy), ceux qui avaient envie de lois, certes pleines de bonnes intentions, mais que le monde magique n'étaient pas prêt à accepter (Granger, Granger et encore Granger),….

Alors c'est dans la presse du matin qu'il découvrit que Charlie Lancelot Rolf Weasley, second fils du sous-secrétaire Arthur Weasley, dresseur de dragons et Ordre de Merlin seconde classe pour sa participation à la Bataille Finale était en détention préventive pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre et contrebande de produits réglementés.

« DAWLISH, dans mon bureau ! »

* * *

« C'était stupide, Dawlish, complètement stupide !

—Vous-même, Monsieur, vous avez déjà été infiltré dans la pègre !

—Oui, mais j'étais un Auror ! Enfin, infiltrer un _civil _! Pour innocenter Weasley, il faudrait maintenant mettre en péril tout l'échiquier politique ! Et cet emmerdeur de Malefoy n'attend qu'une chose pour essayer de prendre ma place…

—Je sais. Weasley devra se débrouiller seul. Il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit lors de son arrestation par les collègues.

— Si nous tenons ce genre de raisonnement, on aurait pu aussi bien laisser Voldemort gagner la guerre, Dawlish ! »

* * *

Les Détraqueurs avaient été interdit à Azkaban, mais cela ne rendait pas l'île charmante pour autant.

Glaciale, maudite, un défi à tous ces fous qui avaient jugé malin d'y bâtir la prison dans cet endroit désolé, elle rendait fous tout autant les gardiens que les détenus. Vous n'étiez pas forcément un psychopathe quand vous passiez ses murs pour la première fois, mais quand vous en sortiez, c'était une autre paire de manche.

C'est dans cette villégiature de luxe que Charlie attendait son procès, en détention préventive, et c'est là que Kingsley se rendit en secret, accompagné seulement de deux Aurors pour le rencontrer et se faire une idée plus précise de la situation.

« Weasley, cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, tu veux ! Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait témoigner pour toi….

—Je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer d'un officiel, Monsieur le Ministre.

—Bordel, d'habitude, les prisonniers d'Azkaban sont un brin moins sarcastiques !

—Les Weasley n'ont jamais rien su faire comme personne. »

Le Ministre foudroya du regard Charlie Weasley, pâle, si pâle mais terriblement résolu, par-dessus la table qui les séparait.

Que les Weasley ne fassent rien comme les autres, il était bien d'accord.

Entre Perceval Weasley, nouveau Sous-secrétaire du Mangamot qui secouait tellement la vénérable institution que les membres venaient chouiner dans son bureau trois fois par semaine, Ginny Weasley qui s'était enfuie avec Drago Malefoy le jour de son mariage avec Harry, qui avait d'ailleurs refait sa vie avec Astoria, fiancée de Drago, ou encore Bill Weasley, premier humain à monter aussi haut dans la hiérarchie de Gringotts….

Foutue famille.

En repartant sur le bateau, ce ne sont pas les yeux bleus de Charlie Weasley qui hantaient le nouveau Ministre.

Non, c'était deux yeux d'une teinte plus grise, presque argentée.

Les yeux de Sirius.

Douze ans à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, puis deux années de fuite et d'enferment dans ce tombeau qu'était Square Grimmauld avant de trouver cette fin tragique au Département des Mystères.

En touchant la terre ferme, Kingsley fit deux choses : il convoqua le Mangamot pour la semaine suivante pour la révision du procès Black : un Ordre de Merlin posthume ne ramènerait pas l'Animagus, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant à ce sujet.

Et ensuite, il organisa l'évasion de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand la porte de l'appartement de Kingsley Shacklebolt, tout près du Ministère, s'ouvrit sur son propriétaire, portant une masse sombre couronnée d'un orange terne, dans ses bras.

Il avait prévu de ne faire évader Charlie que lorsqu'il aurait prévu un moyen de le faire sortir du pays, mais les renseignements de son homme de confiance dans la prison l'avaient convaincu d'accélérer le processus.

Joli garçon, Charlie était une proie de choix pour tous les Mages noirs qui le trouvaient tout à fait à leur goût et il avait quotidiennement à se défendre dans les douches, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs passages à l'infirmerie. Il s'était donc résigné à le cacher chez lui. Qui viendrait chercher un évadé chez le Ministre ?

Lorsqu'il déposa le jeune Weasley, inconscient et enroulé dans sa propre cape, sur son canapé, Kingsley avait les sourcils froncés.

Sort d'allégement ou pas, soulever ainsi un jeune homme de sa taille n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile. Les deux mois écoulés avaient méchamment marqué le rouquin.

Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et des linges et, délicatement, ôtant la cape puis l'uniforme de prisonnier, il nettoya la silhouette amaigrie du sang et de la saleté. Il lui faudrait aussi s'attaquer à cette horreur d'Azkaban un jour. Si une durée aussi courte réussissait à marquer un homme dans la force de l'âge d'une telle façon, cette prison était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait cru.

« Charlie, réveille-toi, allons…. »

Sous la chaude caresse de la serviette humide, les lèvres craquelées du prisonnier avaient bougé.

« Allons, Weasley, t'es pas vraiment taillé pour le rôle de la belle au bois dormant. »

Les paupières papillonnèrent enfin, les yeux s'entrouvrirent…et Charlie hurla.

Kingsley n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur une baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce…Pourvu que les voisins aient le sommeil lourd.

Avec logique, Kingsley avait choisi une nuit de vendredi pour l'évasion en prévenant le Ministère à l'avance qu'il n'y serait pour personne jusqu'au lundi matin, officiellement pour se reposer un peu, même si les statues de la fontaine du Grand Hall décidaient de partir en vadrouille pour se livrer à des outrages à la pudeur en plein Trafalgar Square **(1) ** !

Il avait bien fait.

Charlie passa les deux jours à vomir tout ce qu'il essayait d'ingérer, à se réveiller en hurlant toutes les demi-heures et à l'appeler Papa le reste du temps.

Il devait sacrément être enfoncé dans le brouillard pour s'emmêler à ce point là.

Lorsque le Ministre regagna son bureau le lundi matin, il avait les yeux au milieu de la figure malgré un demi-litre de café…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la rumeur s'était répandue dans tous les étages qu'il avait une maîtresse, avec qui il avait passé le week-end au lit. Le bruit était renforcé par le fait qu'il avait oublié de soigner sur sa nuque une écorchure que Charlie lui avait fait en se débattant dans un de ses épisodes délirants.

Juste au moment où il se rendait compte de son oubli, sa secrétaire lui rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger, au sujet du droit des elfes.

Il grogna.

Quelque chose lui disait que la journée allait être infernale.

* * *

« Charlie ? »

L'ancien Auror poussa la porte de la salle de bains avec prudence.

La veille, dans une crise de paranoïa, Charlie avait tenté de lui fracasser le crâne avec une soupière.

Son crâne avait survécu, pas la soupière.

De toute façon, il détestait la soupe.

Et aussi cette abomination en porcelaine, cadeau de sa mère **(2) **qu'il n'avait jamais osé fracasser lui-même.

Cependant, il n'y aurait pas de violence ce soir apparemment. Weasley s'était endormi dans son bain et il ronflait. Souriant, Kingsley quitta la pièce pour la cuisine. Il était temps d'aider le jeune rouquin à regagner le poids perdu. Il se demandait si Charlie aimait la cuisine créole.

* * *

Même s'ils vivaient sous le même toit, même s'ils dormirent plusieurs fois dans le même lit quand le jeune Weasley ne supportait plus les cauchemars, il ne se passa rien entre les deux hommes à ce moment là.

Charlie était instable émotionnellement, et Kingsley n'aurait jamais touché un homme dans cet état. Sans compter que son travail au Ministère l'épuisait tellement qu'il n'aurait pût reconnaître une invitation à s'envoyer au l'air, même si la personne en question avait paradé nue avec un panneau autour du cou.

Lorsque le dresseur de dragons fut innocenté, six mois après l'évasion, ils avaient cependant bâti une solide amitié, à base de discussions animées en préparant le dîner et de partie de Bataille Explosive.

Amitié qu'ils entretinrent par des lettres, des Coup de cheminette et des virées au pub quand Charlie revenait au pays. C'est en Roumanie que Kingsley alla passer ses premières vacances en trois ans, lorsqu'il remit, soulagé au-delà des mots de pouvoir déposer ce fardeau tout en sachant qu'il le confiait à quelqu'un de compétent, les clés du Ministère à Arthur Weasley.

C'est avec lui que le jeune rouquin fêta aux Trois Balais son poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques à Poudlard, lorsqu'Hagrid choisit de rejoindre définitivement Mme Maxime en France **(3)**. Et c'est ce soir-là, trois ans et demi après son arrestation, quatre ans après la fin de la guerre, qu'il embrassa Kingsley sur le pas de sa porte, acceptant ensuite d'entrer pour un dernier verre.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il vit toujours là-bas.

.

**(1) Ne posez pas de questions. Disons juste que, parfois, Kingsley souhaitait qu'il y ait moins de Weasley sur cette terre. Particulièrement si le spécimen manquant était le dénommé Georges. **

**(2) Une femme charmante, n'allez pas croire l'inverse, mais qui tenait le milieu entre Molly Weasley, pour sa tendance à l'ingérence, et Snape, pour le caractère. Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle ait choisi d'épouser ce retraité américain et de déménager en Floride. **

**(3)** **Et ils eurent douze filles. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais on n'en sait jamais trop, comme aurait dit ce vieux parano de Maugrey.**

****Fin.


End file.
